the hero that time forgot
by Christian Stokes
Summary: first fan-fic ever. im a big finceline fan but in this story finn is with flame princess and a man from marcelines childhood comes to light. who is this man? why has he come back now of all times when trouble is stirring up n ooo? what secrets does he hold about simon/iceking and all of ooos past?
1. the discovery

_**ok guys my first fan fic so be honest with your reviews but dont be a jerk about it. also dont be a grammar nazi. adventure time belongs to pendleton ward but the mysterty man (name revealed in next chapter) is all me**_

Narrator: marceline was just floatin around one day jumping off cliffs into a hand painted target on the ground playng a game she liked to call vampire darts. She enjoyed the warm sun on her skin after finn asked princess bubblegum to make a special injection just for her. (even though she hates needles). She started going straight down at the target full speed when suddenly someone walked into the center of it, she was already going too fast to stop, she tried turning but in the end she just managed to flip on her side hitting the man with her back.

Marceline pov : (thinking to self) who the glob does this guy think he is? Well who ever he is he just made me miss a perfect bullseye. *out loud* hey guy (shaking mystery man) wake up. What were you thinking walkint into the middle of a target? You could've been... *realizes he's not responding* oh... oh glob i guess i better take him to bonnie see if she can help wake this weenie up. So i pick the guy up and fly off towards the candy kingdom.

At the candy kingdom. Princess bubblegum is in the medical ward taking care of cinnamon bun after he fell down some stairs when marceline flies through the window in a panic.

Maceline pov: (talking fast) bonniehelpiwasflyingandskydivingandandand...

Princess bubblegum aka bonnible pov: marceline calm down. Take a deep breath... now what happened?

Marceline pov: i was playing vampire darts why n this guy walked into the center of my target. I was goin so fast that i couldnt stop and crashed right into him.

Bonnie: *sigh* just put him on that bed by the window and i'll be right back with my medical supplies and ok look after him.

Marceline: alright. Fine.

As princess bubble gum leaves marceline looks at the mystery man studying him.

Marceline: this guy... i dont know why im still here normally i would have just left him where he was... who is this guy... why do i feel as if i know him? Gah! He looks so familiar but i cwnt place why oh good he's waki-

Mystery man: *whispering weakly* m-marceline? I-is it really you?

_**who is this mystery man? how does he know marceline? find out the answers to this question and more in the next chapter -**_


	2. the heros name?

_**first i would like to give a shout out to THE NEPHILIM KING MICHAEL for being my first reviewer. he will be mentioned at the begining of every chapter for the rest of the story... (hows that for advertising?) check out some of his stories. also id like to mention before we go on with the story that the marceline in this story is based on my girlfriend mirinda even though penn ward owns marceline. they both have the same personality and every time i think of marcie i think of my angel. love you girl! with no further ado here is what you have been waiting for**_

Marceline: do i know you?

Mystery man: wha? Funny marceline but really now... where am i?

*just then pb and walk in*

Mystery man (looking at ): BETTY?! YOURE ALIVE? w-wait no no that cant be... me and simon... we burried you... *sigh* marceline whats going on?

marceline: WHO ARE YOU?

Mystery man: marcie i-i cant believe you dont remember me.

Marceline *freaking out*: h-how do you know my nick name what are you talking about?

Mystery man: i know that nick name cause I AM the one who gave it to you in the first place.

Pb: what are you talking about?

Mystery man: "im talking about this" i pull a black two-handed katana from its sheath at my side and all the way across the black metal on both sides streching from hilt to blade tip was one word... a name... marceline...

They all finally take time to study the man in front of them... 6'2" medium dark brown almost black hair hidden under a black pinstripe fedora he had on torn black jeans and a pair of black converse shoes. He had on a black skintight muscle shirt and next to him was his black leather trenchcoat lined with knives and blades on the inside. He was tan and was very skinny but had very noticable muscles. His face looked worn amd tired like he expierenced things no one should every see or do. He was covered on scars but despite that he was very handsome. His eyes showed an inner pain of unknowable pain and loss. All you had to do was look past his ever changing hazel eyes.

Marcelines voice full of fear whispers: w-where, how did you get that?

Pb: ok mister i demand that you tell us your name right now and how you got ahold of that sword.

Mystery man: my name is Dantè Imura *at this marcelines face becomes puzzled because she remembers the name but doesnt remember where from* and as for my baby, my most prized possession, next to my fedora of course, i got from her. *points at marceline.

Marcelines eyes widen at the sudden realization of where she knew him from.

Dante: now marcie should i explain how we know each other or would you like the honors?

_**what is this story that he talks about? what is his back history with marceline? well at least now you know his name. more in the next chapter.**_


	3. dante and marcelines past part 1

_**first i would like to give a shout out to THE NEPHILIM KING MICHAEL for being my first reviewer. he will be mentioned at the beginning of every chapter for the rest of the story... (hows that for advertising?) check out some of his stories.**_

Marceline: you explain cause i don't even understand how you are even alive.

Dante: gladly oh and boy i know you've been eavesdropping come on in now bring your dog too i'd rather not repeat myself.

Fin and jake enter the room after seeing and hearing everything up to this point.

Dante goes into his story: i was eight when i first met marcie... i was a year older than her at the time... world war III devastated ever-

Finn interrupts: uhm what do you mean world war three? I've never heard of such a thing

I look over at marceline and she whispers into my ear

Marceline: everyone knows it as the mushroom war

Dante (me if you guys haven't realized): world war III is what you all call the mushroom war.

Finn: you're lying.

Me: how so?

Jake: cause you're human right?

Me: yes?

Jake: well the mushroom war happened over a thousand years ago so either you're lying about being human or about the war.

Me (shocked mouth agape talking to marceline) : A THOUSAND YEARS!

Marceline: wait that reminds me... how ARE you alive anyways? You were just a human.

Finn: wait he's human? dude thats so math now i'm not the only one.

Me: if everyone will just shut the hell up i can continue my story!

Finn: whats hell?

Me:*shouting* GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Some time later after everything has been explained to everybody *not counting my story of how i know marceline*

Me: ANYWAYS! *glares at jake and finn* marceline was 7 and i was 8 me and my best friend dustin who was 11 were looking for food. We had found a can of soup when we saw her she looked so sick... we gave her the soup or well we stuck it to the wall with some gum for her and simon... after they left we followed them... me and my friend... my brother... my hero... all i had after the war was him till i met marcie... anyways they were attacked by more slimes and dustin and i picked up theese metal sticks we found and drove them away...

Marceline: he saved me and simon who almost put the crown back on. They were so strong I thought if we kept these two with us simon would never have to put the crown back on ever again and he would become normal again. *she starts sobbing or choking up*

Me: *hugging marceline* hey hey hey its ok

Everyone stares wide eyed at me cause im hugging her without getting killed

Me: anyways we stayed with them and we grew up together... just the four of us... i taught marceline how to fight and she became my friend... life was great... or as great as you can get after the end of the world.

Marceline: one day we ran into Simons ex-fiance Betty *sighs mumbling the next part* who looks exactly like

Me: she had gotten cancer from the radiation and was dying. Simon was so distraught that in an effort to save her he froze her. We all agreed to unfreeze her when... IF anyone who was left ever found a cure for cancer. But when we tried to move her with us... *i freeze with a horrified look on my face*

Finn jake princess bubblegum AND ice king *who had been floating by the window shortly after fin and jake entered*: WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!

Me and marceline: *whispering choking on the words* her frozen body shattered.

Me and marceline both break out in tears remembering the awful sight. It takes several minutes before i can continue.

Me: skip ahead several years cause not much happened... anyways im 17 tomorrow is my birthday and all of us are all grown up right? Sort of see simon left when we were 15 and so it was just me dustin and marcie. Anyways i try to go to sleep but i keep hearing this grinding noise. I finally get up and see marceline working on a grindstone with black titanium.

Marceline: i was making that katana as a surprise for his birthday so that he could fight better with a REAL sword.

Me: it was the best present i ever got. So the next couple of days go by when we're attacked by a group of vampires.

Marceline: we never realized that they were sent by my dad to turn me and bring out my evil side.

Me: yeah we killed most of them since there were hardly any humans so they were weak from hunger... but one managed to bite marceline... i still never forgave myself. That was the day that dustin died. My oldest friend, my hero, my idle, and though  
not by blood he was my brother. I went up to this cave so i could be alone and think for a little while marceline followed me of course. We made a home in that cave untill she passed out and i took care of her till she recovered. Do you all know why she hates drinking blood. Why she absolutely REFUSES to and even when she has no other choice why she wont drink from the ones she knows?

Marceline: Dante no please dont.

Jake: w-why

Me: *i pull my sleeve down to show tons of bite marks* because of me... when she was sick she kept talking about needing blood and... well i hadnt told her yet but i loved her ever since i saw her that first time. So i fed her blood and made sure she was taken care of. I never gave up on her

Marceline: even when i just wanted to die

Me: eventually she got better it had been a whole year my birthday again. This year i finally did it. When the sun was going down i told her how i always felt. She didnt smile didnt frown all she did was look at me.

Marceline: its cause i thought you were GAY!

finn: jake whats ga-

Jake: *shouting at finn* I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!

Me: if you truly thought that then why did you grab me the moment i looked away and kiss me?

Marceline: i- dont know *mumbles* causeilovedyoutoo... *she blushes a dark red*

Everyone: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW

Me: anyways a week later she carved her name into my katana saying

Marceline: if it has my name on it then it belongs to me

Finn: thats what you said about our tree house

Me: yeaaaaaah she even used her "claws" to carve her name into my arm *shows the scarred letters M A I*

Finn: wait m a i? Marceline Abbadeer? Whats the i stand for?

Me and marceline *me smirking and her blushing*: imura

Finn: imura?

Me: my last name.

Everyone: oooohhhhh wait WHAT!

me: see after the war there was no such thing as marriage cause no one could find a priest. But we were together and that was all that mattered. she was only the queen cause her dad said so and all the other vampires were afraid of him. * i say laughing as she punches me in the arm* so technically i am the vampire king though im not a vampire. But after a thousand years? Shes probably found someone else i mean who could resist this awesomely radical dame? anyways ill finish the story tomorrow its late goodnight

Everyone walks out talking among themselves about everything that was said.

Later that night everyone is gone i have the room to myself. Until marceline floats into the room and lays next to me.

Me: marcie?

Marceline: ahhhh just like old times.

_**What does she mean by that. What about the rest of the story? How did i survive A THOUSAND YEARS! Find out in the next chapter.**_


	4. dante and marcelines past part 2

_**ok guys view some of the nephilim king michaels stuff its a collab between him ig6884 *(sleepless in ooo) and the other is between him and anon princess (the love of sun and moon: blood reveals all) both stories are on ig6884 and anons pages not on michaels. AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW i mean jeeze guys 3 chapters and only 2 reviews. its not like im gonna bite your fingers off or anything.**_

The next morning everyone is there in my room before marceline or i am even awake but finn thinks it would be good to wake us up by shaking us.

Finn: wake up wake up wake up!

Me: whaaaaaaat? i hate being woken up!

Princess bubblegum: we were just wondering if...

Simon/ice king: if youd finish your story.

Me: fine where was i?

Fin: ooh! ooh!

Me: yes finn?

Finn: how there were no such thngs as weddings.

Me: ahhh yes. Anyways we wound up sleeping together.

Everyone blushes

Me: not like that, it was a really small cave so we were forced to sleep close but even before then she always curled up next to me so i never rid mind. But a couple of days went by and this group of humans came into our cave carrying this machine called a cryogenic chamber.

Finn: whats that?

Pb: its a chamber barely larger than the subject thats inside and it freezes them until a set time where they are released same physical age as when they entered.

Ice king/simon: like if i froze you guys in blocks for 100 years and released you.

Pb: exactly

Me: funny you should say that ice king cause it was one of the gems from your crown that powered it.

Simon: how?

Me: i never asked. Anyways they entered the cave and set up their home camp. Apparently her dad was using the mushroom war as a cover to take over the world with hos demon army. We told the humans we would gladly foght but mostly we were sent for supplies or we or well... i was a test subject for the cryogenic tests. Anyways one day the demons filled our cave. See at this point our cave was... hmmm how do i explain the size.

Marceline: it was the same cave that my home is in now.

Me: really? Anyways-

Finn: woah and it was filled with demons?

Marceline andme: yepp

Me: anyways the cave was filled and i couldnt find marceline anywhere i could hear her screaming but i never found her.

Marceoine: i had beed dragged outside in the sunlight by a horde of demons. They were taking me to a nightosphere portal.

Me: yes see i tried to fight my way to her but they kept pouring in i killed so many that the cave was packed solid full of them that no-one could get through... except for the small section that i became trapped in... with no way out and the cave on fire i did the only thing i could. I went into the cryogenic chamber but accidentally knocked into it before, i was dizzy from bloodloss, and it was set for 1000 years. Which brings us to today... or well yesterday.

Finn: wow so you you rilled marcelines cave with dead demon bodies.

Me: yep. Barely even broke a sweat and that was only cause the whole cave on fire thing.

marceline: finn imagine your best fight ever. How hard you fought. Imagine that.

Finn: okay.

Marceline: now multiply it by ten. Thats how hard you would have had to fight in just that one battle. Now imagine the easiest fight you've ever been in.

Finn: done.

Marceline: thats how easy it was for dante to kill all those demons.

Finn and jake: WOAH! Just as legendary as billy.

Me: wait who?

Marceline: dustin... he didnt die the day the vampires attacked. He fell into nuclear waste and mutated into this never ageing giant. But he went by the name of billy.

Me: DUSTIN IS ALIVE?! where i need to see him.

Everyone has a extremly depressed look on their face and finn starts to cry.

Marceline: dante... he died a while ago he was killed then possessed by the lich

Me: i... i think i need to be alone...

Everyone except marceline leaves.

Marceline: dante...?

Me: its not fair marcie. I find out my big brother was still alive after that horrible accident. We could have been there with him this whole time and i find out he's been alive this whole time but hes dead before i can say how sorry i am that we left him. Its like a cruel joke.

Marceline: you left cause you were trying to keep me safe.

Me: but still.

Marceline: c'mon dr. Said you could walk so let me show you around.

She starts off giving me a tour of the candy kingdom then finns home then ... the... the cave.


	5. memories of depression

_**ok guys this chapter might be shorter than usual and the ending of this chapter is kinda cut off cause im running out of ideas inbox/pm me if you have any ideas or just leave a comment. cmon guys if i dont get any help i might just end the story realy needing some help.**_

Memories flood in the. Moment i saw the cave. I collapse to the ground grabbing my head trying to no avail to keep the memories from rising. Marceline keeps walking not realizing i had stopped until she looks back and sees me.

Marceline: dantè! Are you ok? Spe-

Me: (memories) marceline is bruised and bloodied cuts everywhere on her body. Im carrying her over my shoulder i am just as bruised and bloodied but the adrenalin in my body and my promise to keep her safe keep me going. But mostly the adrenalin. I lay her on the ground gently takingoff my jacket and shirt to make a pillow for her and whatever cloth i can find as guaze.

Marceline: dante cmon whats wrong?

The military find us we rescue them. They start setting up camp in our cave. They are all cut qnd bleeding. I barely manage to stop marceline from draining them.

Marceline: he wont snap out of it i gotta take hom inside before it gets dark. (Puts one arm over her shoulder and one of her arms under his other arm) ugh cmon

Theyre building the cryogenic chamber. First couple of animal experiments failed. Our people think they figured it out. Need to get supplies so i leave.

I come back and give supplies to people working on chamber. Demons attack. I hear marceline screaming but i cant fight through them all. Theyre pushing me back. I kill the last one that is inside the cave but i can still hear them outside... i walk over to the chamber but fall hittong the dial. I fall in sword fedora and wall closing the door behind me. Everything goes black.

I wake up in a strange room on a strange bed all clothes gone except my pair of boxers. My arms and legs are tied to the bed posts and i have a gag (bandana tied around my mouth between my teeth) in my mouth when marceline walks in.

Me: MFBGHDJDBDBDHDHFBCGDH (translation cause of the gag.) Marceline what the fuck?!

Marceline takes the gag out of my mouth and unties me from the bed posts.

Marceline: sorry about that you were having a massive seizure out there the ropes were so you wouldnt keep thrashing around and the gag was so you wouldnt bite your tongue off.

Me (sarcastically but playfully): suuuure and what about my jacket? My clothes? Wait. WHERES MY HAT?!

I look around desperately still in my boxers till i find it on the shelf above the bed at the head of it.

Marceline: *blushes blood red* you fell in the lake and since its winter you almost froze. I took them off and put them in the washer 1 so you didnt die from hypothermia and 2 they were covered in mud and blood and everything from this same cave all those years ago.

Me: oh. Sounds reasonable and the sword you made for me?

Marceline: i have a friend working on it.

Me: what so you mean by "working on it"?

Marceline: you'll see soon enough. Now c'mon your clothes should be done drying by now.

We head down the stairs but i trip and pull marceline with me we land at the bottom of the atairrs when finn walks in her house.

Finn: hey marcie i just wanted to kno- WOAH uhm maybe i should leave (he walks outside sounding somewhat depressed)

Marceline: dante your clotherls are in that room over there i i gotta go talk to him.

She gets up and starts to leave when i call out to her

Me: hes lucky to have you. Anyone would be.

Marceline stops and blushes whispering to where i could barely hear it.

Marceline: yes but some people... some people just dont deserve to.

With that she walks out. I get up and go get my clothes on making sure none of the knives fell out of my trenchcoat (from now on im calling it my jacket) and start to go out side. I dont know where im going i just know i need to go. Clear my head. I finally stop on a hill under a massive tree with an amazing view of a lake. With the sun setting i close my eyes and think.

Me: christian you idiot. Its been athousand years. How the hell do you think she could still care about you? You dissapeared. She needed you and... *sigh* im such a freaking idiot. She seems to have a great life and here you come dragging up old memories...

Finn and marceline are watching dante from afar but close enough to hear when finn sneaks up on dante.

Finn: just cause theyre old memories doesnt mean that theyre bad.

Me: wha- how long have you been there?

Finn: long enough. I mean this IS my house youre sitting under.

Me: sorry. Youre very luck to hqve marceline though you know that?

Finn: what are you talking about?

Me: you mean you arent dating marceline?

Finn: no flame princess would burn me alive if i was cheating n her. but if anyone is lucky to have her its you.

Me: she said i didnt deserve her though.

Marceline: no you idiot ... *sighs* i was talking about ash.


	6. sorry guys

**_HEY GUYS IM TAKING A BREAK FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS TO GET ALL THEESE IDEAS YOU SENT TOGETHER IN MY HEAD THE WAY I WANT THEM ILL POST A STORY THE VERY MOMENT I CAN THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP EVERYONE_**


End file.
